Journalistic Inforgraphics Wikia
Welcome! Before you get started, I would like to address some possible questions about the content of this wiki. There will be more information regarding the topics discussed here on other pages within the wiki, but it seems like it would be a convenience to compile some of the more general questions into a series of easily-digestibles. What is an "Infographic" First off, infographic is a terminological amalgam for "Informational Graphic". There is some slight redundancy between the terms, because a graphic, by definition, is a symbolical representation and is therefore naturally informational. The distinction between graphic, as a general term, and informational graphic is subtle, but can be summarized (perhaps too obviously) as such, "informational graphics are always a graphics, but graphics is not always informational." The subset "informational graphic" (of the wider family of graphics) distinguishes itself from other subsets through the intention of the creator. Informational graphics are created with the intention of conveying educational content through aesthetic design. Rephrased, an inforgraphic is method of employing aesthetics to improve understanding of a subject. Dedicated topic page on the invention and evolution of infographics are can be found here. What makes infographics useful in journalism? If you have read the above sections, the answer to this question should be readily apparent. Journalism does not necessitate good communication, but it absolutely benefits from it. Better communicators are better journalists. Substituting in "people who understand infographics" as a pre-established logical equivalent to "better communicators", the argument follows: People who understand infographics are better journalists. Dedicated topic page on the uses of infographics in journalism can be found here. How are infogrpahics made? This is kind of a trick question. There is no cut and dry "Way to Make Infographics," just like there is no cut and dry, "Way to Do Design." That said, there are rules that design adheres to (or are at least recognized as rules), and there are rules that infographics adhere to. The pinnacle of these rules is an extension of the definition of infographics. Infographics must clearly and aesthetically communication information to the audience. As long as this primary directive is fulfilled, no holds barred. Dedicated topic Page on the generation of infographics can be found here. Why are infographics important? Pandering to and reformatting cliche is a fundamental aspect of design so, to answer this question, I will start by saying that a picture paints a thousand words. Being able to condense information into concretes without compromising on quality is the process, means and goal of communication. Naturally then, using a thousand words when one picture will do could be classified as ineffective communication. Infographics are exactly this, the effective use of space and content to better communicate to an audience. Understanding how infographics operate is not vital for understanding communication, but I believe that it is vital for improving it. Internet and communication technology has provided us with an opportunity to communicate better, and the use of any wide range graphics is our chance to take that opportunity. Contribution I have created 3 topic pages on which to base further contributions to this wiki 1) The History of Infographics, 2) The Creation of Infographics, and 3) The Varieties of Infographics. Each of these topic pages has a unique category, History, Creation, and Varieties, respectively. Each contributions for each category can serve as a reference or example or other readers of notable or interesting occurrences within each category. More information about the requested contribution topics is listed at the bottom of each topic page. Though I have provided these guidelines, any and all contribution is welcome and encouraged as long as it remains civil, productive, and collaborative. Latest activity column />Category:Browse